Encargo A
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¡Mi primer fic de Naruto! Epecialmente dedicado a las personas que recibieron un review de Iria, veamos a los demás, segundo capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Encargo A** o La tétrica, temible, abominable y absolutamente indeseable misión encomendada exclusivamente a Kakashi.

_Summary_: Kakashi tiene una misión relacionada con una persona a al cual no desea ni a 20 km cerca de él, por si fuera poco, a Iruka tampoco le parece y su psicosis arrastra a los "obedientes" pupilos de Kakashi...

Nota inicial - Los personajes Yara, Kone, Noba, Kou y Sashin no existen, son personajes propios, solo he visto 3 capítulos de Naruto y posiblemente este sea mi único fic de Naruto (t-t) así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Encargo A** o _La tétrica, temible, abominable y absolutamente indeseable misión encomendada exclusivamente a Kakashi._

Véase a Kakashi correr rápidamente hasta el primer río visible, introducirse en sus aguas y nadar a toda velocidad, seguido de una chica histérica que no deja de gritar su nombre acompañado de flores y otras frases "bonitas", tras ellos el equipo de Naruto e Iruka, quien estaba más rojo que carbón en brasas por culpa de Kakashi...

¿Cómo se dio esta situación? Será un placer explicarlo.

El equipo 7 (mejor dicho, el de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke) llegó a la aldea tras una desastrosa misión. Antes de llegar con los responsables para reportar el éxito de la misión, Kakashi les pidió un poco de paciencia, ya que se iba a deshacer de los "intrusos", quienes eran responsables de la misión, y como debían ser eliminados, él conocía un buen lugar. Tras unos minutos, se dedicó a esquivar cuestionamientos y a dirigir a los niños a la máxima autoridad del momento.

Sin embargo, Iruka, quien "no tuviera nada que hacer" ese día, tuvo el "honor y el placer" de recibir al grupo 7 tras una misión nivel C de suma importancia (¿quién lo dejó a cargo?)

-Sean bienvenidos. Por sus caras, no les fue tan mal como esperaba...

Descripción del grupo (con todo y Kakashi)

Sasuke estaba chamuscado, aún tenía una rama (con todo y nido) enredada en su cabello y un par de moretones en ambos brazos.

Sakura no tenía golpes o ramas, pero estaba espinada, tenía algunos rasguños y su inter-yo estaba gritando de hasta qué podría llegarse a morir Iruka al permitir que ellos fueran por la misión que se les encomendó.

Naruto estaba golpeado, cacheteado, tenía dos enormes chipotes en la cabeza, estaba más chamuscado que Sasuke, más espinado que Sakura pero tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se burlaba de sus compañeros asegurando que gracias a él se salvó la misión y que atrapó a 35 de 40.

Por su parte, Kakashi permanecía inmutable, pero la cinta que cubre su ojo le ocultaba una cachetada, bueno, dos, ya que también tuvo sus "problemillas" y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que Iruka comenzara a blasfemar frente a los chicos, los dejara ir, cavar un pozo y enterrar vivo al primer idiota que se le llegara a atravesar (de preferencia a Gai), y leer su libro Icha Icha Paradise (lo que sea que lea) mientras tomaba una cerveza muy fría (vamos, no le nieguen ese pequeño placer)

Pero Iruka tenía una misión más para ellos, y la verdad, en lo personal él hubiera preferido no tener que entregarla, ya que conocía al grupo y sabía que iban a empezar a renegar, aunque la misión no tuviera nada que ver con ellos.

Mejor dicho, la misión era para Kakashi.

-Bueno, no hay misiones para ustedes por el momento, así que se pueden ir -los chicos no evitaron un gesto de satisfacción personal- pero -la emoción desapareció del rostro de los chicos y tanto Sakura y Naruto sacaron algunas kunai's y se prepararon para comenzar a repelar- ¡Tranquilos! Sé que están cansados, heridos y hambrientos, pero ustedes no se deben preocupar por el más mínimo detalle.

-¡¿Entonces por qué dijo "pero..."!? -Naruto comenzó un berrinche, cosa que no había hecho en todo el día y Kakashi le tuvo que pasar una cantidad en efectivo a Sakura- ¡Lo sabía¡Ustedes son unos explotadores¡Nos sacan de una pero para meternos en otra¡Y todavía tienen el descaro de decirnos "Sabemos que están cansados, pero no se preocupen"! -Naruto tomó a Iruka del cuello- ¿Qué piensan que somos¿Autómatas¿Súper ninjas¿Espectros?

-Kakashi... controla a Naruto -dijo sorpresivamente asustado Iruka.

-Generalmente lo detendría, pero yo tampoco he tenído un muy buen día que digamos, y tengo hueva.

-Pues que se te quite, por que la misión es para tí.

En ese momento, Naruto soltó a Iruka completamente sorprendido, Sakura dirigió su mirada de asombro hacia Iruka y hacia Kakashi mientras su inter-yo gritaba "¡¿Qué!?" y Sasuke, quien se estuviera durmiendo (con los ojos abiertos) solamente los abrió pero era obvio que ya estaba despierto.

Por su parte, Kakashi se le quedó viendo a Iruka, y este no evitó sentirse nervioso.

-No quiero.

-Pe-pero no te puedes negar, la persona que solicitó el permiso ya pagó.

-Y yo hace mucho que dejé atrás a la ANBU, no tengo por qué aceptar misiones que no involucren ni mucho menos infundan conocimientos a mis compañeros.

El silencio se marcó en el cuarto. Naruto iba a repelar por la falta de iniciativa de su sensei, pero el rugido proveniente de 5 estómagos hizo que todos se pusieran rojos de vergüenza.

- O.OU Creo que los invitaré a almorzar, y quizá cambies de parecer, Kakashi. Esta misión es cosa de vida o muerte.

-De acuerdo, quiero comer soba, y si la misión no me interesa, nos vamos.

¿Logrará Iruka convencer a Kakashi de aceptar la misión?

¿Quién dejó a Iruka cómo encargado?

¿Donde están los demás?

¿Cuál fue la misión por la que los chicos (y Kakashi) terminaron chamuscados, espinados y cacheteados?

¿Continuaré el fic?

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Encargo A** o La tétrica, temible, abominable y absolutamente indeseable misión encomendada exclusivamente a Kakashi. 

_Nota inicial_- Muchas gracias a las personas que se han detenido a leer mi primer fic de Naruto, si tengo suerte (traducción: si investigo un poco más) les traeré mas novedades (¡Kakashi! Te admiro pero debes sufrir: Ley de los fics de DLI)

_Nota secundaria_- Ninguno de los personajes desconocidos mencionados en la nota del capítulo uno son de Naruto, pero tendrán protagonismo con otros personajes que se ganaron mi atención (y la de los buenos fans)

_Nota terciaria_- Solo he visto como 5 capítulos de Naruto, pero sigo estudiando¡Disfruten el capítulo!

**Encargo A** o La tétrica, temible, abominable y absolutamente indeseable misión encomendada exclusivamente a Kakashi. Cap 2.

En el capítulo anterior, vimos a Iruka quien fue dejado a cargo (los "yo mando por que así está establecido hasta que me maten o la autora del fic haga un giro radical" así decidieron mientras iban a un bar mientras apostaban en contra de los Yankees y se preparaban para fugarse) de darle una "Misión A" a Kakashi, y este no tiene nada de ganas de hacerlo, pero Iruka les invitó el almuerzo¿logrará convencerlo?

Me encantaría responder la interrogante, pero este capítulo está enfocado a la "Persona" que pagó la misión, quien está con...

-Yara, insisto en que esto es muy mala idea¿no podrías sencillamente perdonarme? Te bajaré el cielo, las nubes, las estrellas, el sol y tu gato que aventé al árbol el otro día, mismo trágico día que me cortaste, o sea, **ayer** -Kone, ex-novio de Yara, se arrastraba de rodillas tras la ex-novia, quien estaba rumbo al edificio por su "Encargo" pagado- ¿Me perdonas?

-Noba, Kou y Sashin -los amigos de Kone salen de su escondite- Díganle al **gandalla** que me ofendió hasta el alma con su barbárica actuación que nunca, jamás lo perdonaré, a menos que sea más hombre que mi nuevo novio.

-Ya oíste Kone -Kou, el más fastidiado de los tres- y que sepa, le estás **pagando** a ese sujeto para que te "proteja"¿no?

-Jojojojojo, y querido Kou, ahí entran ustedes tres -Yara se acercó al joven y comenzó a hacer una mirada tierna- ¿Podrían **fingir** que son **ninjas** que me **quieren** hacer daño para que el **papacito** que **contrate** me abrace con fuerza?

Los cuatro (entiéndase por Kone, Noba, Kou y Sashin) se le quedaron viendo muy **feo**, pero ella comenzó a gimotear y rápidamente los dobló.

-Oh, no puedo resistir tanta **ternura** -Noba tomó las manos de Yara- **Moriremos** si es necesario.

-De hecho, esa es la **idea** -dijo Yara soltándose y limpiando sus manos con un pañuelo- pero no creo que de una extorsión pase, así que no se apuren tanto.

-Pues -dijo Sashin- ¡Yo siempre he querido ser un ninja! -sacó una vara, pero tardó más en soltarla que en golpearse solo- **_ZAZ_** AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIY **t-t** Pero... te voy a apoyar.

Por otro lado, una persona en particular hace las veces de juez (por así llamarla) a un trío muy particular.

-Entonces ustedes no enterraron a Gai, pero si arruinaron mi intento de vacaciones -sobra decir que a Tsunade se le veía una enorme vena en la frente a punto de estallar- No sé que hacer con ustedes, considerando que por fin hay paz entre las aldeas secretas -el trío hace ademán de irse- ¡¿A DONDE?! -el trío regresa, no es que le tuvieran miedo, pero tampoco querían una pelea innecesaria, ya que ellos planeaban pasar unas vacaciones en la aldea oculta entre las hojas (_Nota mental_ -Iria, a la otra solo pon el nombre de la aldea y asunto arreglado)

-Tsunade-sama -comenzó Temari la defensa de sus hermanos, pensando que con un poco de política el asunto evitara un derramamiento de sangre- no fue nuestra intención arruinar sus vacaciones, de hecho, no teníamos idea de que usted planeaba _fugarse_ de la aldea para irse de vacaciones, sino hasta que comenzó a _gritarle_ a Kankuro, pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo -Temari saca un boleto de su equipaje- Esta es una entrada para un concierto de los Orochi's (_comentarios al final del capítulo_) ignoro si se trate de un intento de homicidio, pero al menos pasará un buen rato.

Tsunade tomó el boleto, pero se le quedó viendo de reojo al causante de su desgracia (que incluye destrucción de propiedades portátiles personales, retraso para salir a un lugar definitivamente lejos de ahí y un dolor de garganta por gritar media hora de groserías e improperios, _increíble_) y después sonrió con malicia.

-La tomo, pero para que definitivamente les perdone, ustedes...

Lejos de ahi, Shikamaru esperaba impaciente dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en un árbol, pero ya no tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que un mandadero (alguien que hace los mandados por unas monedas, _válgame_) llegó y le trajo un misterioso estuche.

-Oh¿caminaste desde la villa de la arena con mi guitarra nueva? Qué problemático.

-La verdad, se la compré a un vagabundo. Pero a uno muy decente.

_A varios metros de ahí, Orochimaru estaba arrojándole piedras a Kabuto por perder la guitarra, pero ellos no importan ahora, volvamos con Shikamaru_.

-Veamos -Shika comienza a afinar la guitarra, cuando observa que un montón de niños comienza a correr en dirección a un improvisado teatro al aire libre y descubriendo a una persona en particular comenzó a sonreir- Vaya, vaya, vino la problemática chica de la arena -y en eso, descubre que no está sola- y sus hermanos -agregó con **cara** de haber probado leche agria.

-Adelante, Gaara -Temari le alcanzó a su pobre e inocente hermano (por el ni encuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando) un violín- Mientras más pronto, mejor.

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil retarla, extorsionarla, torturarla, matarla, rebanarla y enterrar sus restos en el bosque?

-Lo es, querido hermanito, pero -Temari le dirigió una mirada **furibunda** a Kankuro- solo son un par de canciones, y...

En ese momento, los ojitos de Temari **brillaron** de una manera muy inusual, aunque su cara no mostrara la gran cosa, y excusándose, le dejó la grabadora a Kankuro y salió (_en dirección a Shika, por supuesto_)

-¿Y Temari? -Kankuro, quien tuviera un par de golpes bien dados, le preguntó a Gaara- ¿No me digas que nos abandonó?

-Ni idea, pero iré a investigar. Si es ese "tipo", lo mataré antes de que le ponga un dedo encima a ella _(¿Gaara celoso?)_ Tu entretanto, quédate a cantar y bailar con los niños -y le **encendió** la grabadora, en la que se empezó a escuchar una melodía infantil muy particular...

_La orquesta de animales (de Francisco Gabilondo Soler)_

_La orquesta de animales - acaba de llegar - pues una linda fiesta - aquí tendrá lugar._

_Escojan su pareja - si gustan de bailar, - que ya los animales - terminan de afinar._

_Un gatito toca el arpa - un macaco el organillo, - y verás un zorro pillo - que ejecuta el saxofón._

_El del trombón - es un fiero y terrible león, - pero hay también - un osito con violón._

_La ranita de los charcos - toca y toca la trompeta. - Y por ser tan buena orquesta - nuestra fiesta se alegró._

_La orquesta de animales - acaba de llegar - pues una linda fiesta - aquí tendrá lugar._

_Escojan su pareja - si gustan de bailar, - que ya los animales - terminan de afinar._

_Con sus cuernos varias vacas - hacen ruido de maracas, - y un conejo a pie cojuelo - salta y salta en el tambor._

_Bajo el calor - de una fiesta como no hay igual - verás que nos - entran ganas de bailar._

_Con la orquesta de animales - hasta un viejecito rancio - olvidando su cansancio - sólo piensa en bailar._

Y como se imaginarán, Kankuro tuvo que hacer **todas** y cada una de las representaciones y **tocar** los instrumentos mencionados, y curiosamente, los niños (_cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 3 y los 5 años_) no paraban de aplaudir y pedían más.

-¡Auxilio! -gritó antes de ser aplastado por los niños.

Por otro lado, Gaara espiaba a su hermana al descubrir por qué se tuvo que retirar.

-Cosas de chicas, si claro, si quiere estar con el novio, tiene que gustarnos a Kankuro y a mi¡Nadie indigno me quitará a mi hermana! (¿_Gaara tendrá hermanitis_?) Y me encargaré de él al instante.

Antes de que Temari y Shikamaru se dieran cuenta, una tonelada de arena les cayó encima, sobresaliendo únicamente sus cabezas...

-¡Gaara! -gritó Temari cuando su hermanito salió de su escondite- ¿Por qué dejaste solo a Kankuro?

-Bueno, creo que es bueno con los niños, y **pensé** que tendrías problemas -fue el inicio del sermón de Gaara- pero, parece que no planeabas estar tan sola -mirada **asesina** a Shikamaru.

En eso, escucharon un terrible **aullido** que provocó que a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina, y pensando lo peor, sacaron sus respectivas armas, pero lo que **creyeron** una criatura desconocida y peligrosa, era **Iruka**, quien estaba pegado a una de las piernas de Kakashi y le suplicaba ayudarle aceptando la misión, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke procuraban caminar **apartados** para evitar la vergüenza y Naruto caminaba tras ellos con un enorme tazón de **sopa instantánea**...

Este capítulo continuará, está especialmente dedicado a Kyoko Nagisa, Nebyura y Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon, así como a todas las personas que leen mis fics y recibieron un review de Iria-jutsu, Iria o DarkLadyIria, no se apuren, lo bueno apenas viene y les deseo mucha suerte a todos.

DATEBAYO! se me estaba olvidando el comentario -Los Orochi's es un grupo compuesto por Orochimaru y achichincles, pero eso se verá pronto (cap 3)


End file.
